


The Beast of Darkness

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, F/M, Smut, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: It is time for Bulma Briefs to summon her witch familiar for the first time but when she does, she finds that she found more than she bargained for when the beast of darkness, Vegeta answers her call.





	The Beast of Darkness

Bulma shook the spray can and began to trace a red circle in the ground, remembering her father’s words: create from your heart and let your mind’s eye lead you. Bulma let her thoughts go and relaxed as she saw a symbol appear in her imagination, a symbol that had came to her many times before when she would dream, but now it was time to bring it to life. As Bulma drew, she reflected on this momentous occasion. It was time for her to find her witchcraft familiar, the one being that would strengthen her powers and graduate her to a true witch. Whenever a witch or warlock turned thirty-one, they had to make a pack with creature of darkness and make a bond from blood and soul. Some people called these creatures demons, but to witches, they were just beasts that had been born not knowing the light with extraordinary powers, perhaps more similar to the idea of fairies than devils. 

When it was time for a witch to summon their destined muse, they must draw a summoning circle with a symbol that called to their souls and it was a very private affair as no one must never know their familiar’s identity, it was sacred. Bulma’s heart was already racing from the nervousness and excitement, wondering what kind of creature she would summon as she put the last detail of her symbol. Finished, she tossed the can aside to study her handywork. It was strange to finally see this symbol in reality instead of her dreams, the top looked like a trident spear with two lines beneath and a curved double pointed arrow underneath it all. It was beautiful and hypnotic as Bulma gazed upon it and took her place inside the circle. She took a small dagger that was held to her bare thigh by a garter and held the blade to her palm, taking a deep breath as she made a cut only deep enough to release the few drops of blood she needed.

Bulma held her hand over the symbol, and squeezed her hand to force the blood down her palm, watching the dark red beads form and fall unto the symbol. When three drops had fallen, she wetted her lips with her dry tongue and opened her mouth to recite the ancient prayer.

“Hear me, oh beast of darkness! It is I, your mistress that summons you from the abyss! Answer my call to unite with me, so that we may copulate the day and night into one.” 

The ground shook underneath her feet and the symbol glowed an eerie blood red as fog formed around her. The pleasant scent of fire and spice permeated the air as the fog grew dense and Bulma could no longer see. She tried not to move as she wafted away the wisps of clouds with her hand and that’s when she notice the quiet. The ground no longer shook, the red glare was gone, and the sounds of the forest had silenced.

Something was here.

Bulma felt her heart beat painfully against her ribs in fear as she carefully turned in a circle to see what was out in the forest with her. She could feel a dark gaze on her, but she couldn’t tell which way it came. She swallowed hard, whatever she had summoned, she knew was not a benevolent presence. Her instincts were yelling at her to flee, yet she knew the moment she ran, the creature would pounce. She carefully took a step back to not make a sound with her bare feet, trying to locate the creature, but had no success in finding it as she took another step back. Her eyes began to water as she held in her whimper and took another step back.

Her back made contact with a hard body and she froze, her body shaking as she felt the creature’s hot breath on her neck as it pressed itself closer into her. That scent from before had grew stronger and she realized that it had came from the dark being that she could hear breathing in her own fragrance. Bulma closed her eyes to steel herself to look back at the creature. She slowly turned her head in its direction, feeling its breath on her cheek and carefully opened her eyes.

Her eyes grew large in surprise. This dark entity was a man. A handsome one that had black hair which flared up into a flamed tip with a deep widow’s peak, sharp features, a strong jaw and full lips. But what held her attention was the dark ebony eyes that were soulless and cruel as they burned into her gaze. She wanted to get away, and she turned slowly to face him, noticing his hard defined chest and stomach that were bare, he looked lean and deadlier than tiger. As she fully stood in front of him, she saw that he was nude, but didn’t dare to look away from his intense and harsh eyes. She stared back for a moment, almost getting lost in his stare and subtly moved back.

Bulma suddenly found herself in his embrace, his arms were around her as her hands rested on his chest, she hadn’t even seen him move and now she was looking deep into his eyes and he flashed her a feral grin. 

“Hello, my witch.” His voice was rough and gravelly, but it was dark and pleasant against her ears, and she wanted him to say more. He tilted his head at her when she had yet to speak, “I know you can talk, I heard your voice call to me.”

Bulma licked her lips and his gaze dropped to watch her tongue glide across her mouth, “You’re… you’re my…familiar”

He stared at her for a beat before answering with a cruel grin, “Yes. We were destined to be together.”

Bulma nodded, “What’s your name?”

Vegeta held her closer, “Vegeta. What is my mistress’s name?

“Bulma… Bulma Briefs,” she answered carefully.

“Bulma Briefs, we must now seal our bond,” he said as he took her hand that she had cut.

“I know we have to exchange blood, but I don’t know the second part of the bond,” she said as she watched him used one of his pronounced fangs to piece his own skin of his palm.

He smirked at her as though he knew a secret she didn’t, “I will show you.” He put their palms together, hers was still fresh from the cut she made and when they made contact she gasped as the rush of power she felt between them. Vegeta chuckled, “You are a strong witch,”

She entwined their fingers together, “I know.”

He grinned at her words as he drew her even closer than possible, “Now, for the last part, you must call my name and pronounce I’m yours.”

Bulma blinked, “That’s it?”

He nodded, his dark smirk never leaving his face, “That’s it.”

Bulma licked her lips once more and took a shuddering breath. This was it, the moment she had waited for her all her life. “Vegeta, from this point forward, you belong to me.”

He grinned approvingly, “Bulma Briefs, from this point forward and for all eternity, you belong to me.”

Bulma’s eyes grew wide at his words as she felt her heart pound, but she had no time to process them as his lips crashed down on hers. Bulma felt tingles race through her body and an intense need for this man coursed into her veins as she felt moisture suddenly pool between her nether lips and she moaned into his mouth, parting her lips for his tongue to invade. Bulma threw her arms around his neck to bring herself closer to him as she fiercely entwined her tongue with his, the taste of cinnamon flooded her mouth. She jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist to rub her aching core against his already hard as steel member, only the barrier of her panties was between them and he chuckled into her mouth. He sounded pleased and he gripped her rounded bottom to put more pressure as he grinded her against him. Bulma felt empty and she knew that only he could feel that void as their tongues danced together in an imitation of sex.

Bulma’s world tilted and she felt firm silk against her back, forcing her to break their kiss in surprise and opened her eyes to find that they were in an elegant bedroom. She looked around the red walls and brought her attention to black four-poster bed they were lying on with red silk curtaining them. She looked back over Vegeta, who was studying her with a grin as she took in the room. “Presumptuous much?” She asked with a raised brow.

He chuckled as he thrusted against her, making her moan, “Not in the slightest.”

"Shut up and kiss me again," she demanded. 

"Hn," he grunted, amused and quickly covered her lips with his.

She moaned when his tongue assaulted her mouth, taking hold of hers in fierce caress while her hands glided down his muscled back as they rocked their bodies together in need. She felt his hands on her thighs, and heard a loud tear of clothing and she ripped her mouth once more to find that he had ripped her white peasant dress down the front, exposing her full large breasts and lush wide hips in royal blue lace with a matching garter on her shapely thigh.

Bulma gasped, “That was my mother’s!”

Vegeta tossed the scrap of cloth over his shoulder unapologetically, “It was in my way.”

“Listen, jackass, you can’t just rip off…” Bulma’s rant was interrupted when he tore off her bra like tissue paper. “That was new!”

He licked his lips when her dusky pink nipples that were now in view, “Then you shouldn’t have dressed to be ravished.”

“I was dressed for a special occasion!” She yelled.

“Yes, me,” Vegeta stated as he claimed her lips once more, silencing her as he took hold of her tongue.

Bulma felt that fire between them again as he twirled their tongues together. He then carefully released her, and brushed hot kisses on her chin, leading down her throat and nibbling on her pale skin in way she knew would leave marks. She hummed when he brought his hands to her breast, massaging them gently as he roughly played with her nipples with his thumbs. Her hand slid into his mane and gasped when his mouth engulfed one of her beaded peaks, rolling it around with his tongue before he suckled on her with hard tugs that had her whimpering as continued to rub her core against him. One of his hands trailed down her flat stomach, her muscles twitching at his touch and she cried out when she felt him slip a finger between her wet lips, caressing her clit with small, gentle circles that were torture. Her hand on his back clawed at his skin and she heard him purr into her breast as he continued to tease her swollen bud.

His finger moved away from her clit and she groaned in frustration, but she quickly gasped when she felt his long, thick middle finger enter her tight sex. Vegeta popped off her breast to stare into her lust hooded eyes as he slowly pumped his finger inside her, “My little witch is so tight, I want to bury myself inside her.”

Bulma moaned when he slipped a second finger inside her, scissoring her entrance, “Oh, Kami…”

“Wrong, it’s Vegeta,” he said darkly as he thrusted his fingers forcefully.

She cried out, “Vegeta!”

He chuckled evilly, “That’s better.” And then his fingers were gone and Bulma whined out loud and he laughed sadistically, “I think you want something better than my fingers,”

Bulma heard a tear and she knew her panties were gone, but she couldn’t seem to care as Vegeta rose above her and she felt the blunt tip of engorged member butt against her well wet entrance. She looked down and her eyes grew large in slight alarm and delighted surprise, his sex was dark, thick, veiny and angry looking as he smeared her fluids around her lips with his head. “Fuck, don’t kill me with that thing, but then again it would be a great death,” Bulma said as she moved her hips to rub herself against the tip.

Vegeta grinned above her, “If you die, I’ll bring you back to life.” His hand came under her chin, and gently tilted her head for him to make eye contact, his expression solemn, “Look at me.”

Bulma couldn’t look away as he stared deeply into his eyes and felt him impale the entrance of her sex. She moaned and arched her back as he spread her wide with his enormous cock, touching places she didn’t know existed as he slowly entered her, but she never looked away from him, entranced by his ebony gaze that had a look of lust and awe. Bit by bit he entered her, letting her adjust to his size as she wrapped her legs around his lean waist tight to allow for deeper penetration. She was panting when he finally filled her to the hilt, each breath she took she could feel him pulsate inside her and he bottomed out to bring their bodies closer together. She could feel his hard muscle against her belly and his firm chest on her breast as he went deeper inside her and put his arms around her.

They gazed into each other’s eyes and Vegeta carefully brought his cock back half way, waiting a moment before he thrusted into her. Bulma made a small noise of pleasure at the impact and he pulled back once more, a little farther and pushed firmly into her again. He continued his slow strokes until he nearly brought his cock out to the tip to slam into her. Bulma’s back bowed more and more with each thrust, clutching onto Vegeta as increased the pace of his powerful blows, crying out with each one. Bulma tried to meet her hips against his, but his tempo was brutal and fast as he jackhammered into her tight, wet sheath. She felt like she was rutting with a dark animal as he pumped into her wildly and with abandon, and her moans grew louder as her slick canal began to tighten with his increasing speed.

Vegeta was panting above her, making small growling noises as he continued to drive into her savagely and he slid a hand down to her neglected blood filled bud, wiggling her fiercely with his combined efforts. Bulma womb clenched almost painfully before it erupted into tidal waves of warm liquid heat that flooded her body and she threw her head back against the pillow to scream hoarsely as her sex gripped Vegeta’s nearly vibrating cock, clawing his back at the intensity. She heard him growl loudly above her and he rammed into her one last time, flooding the entrance of her womb with his hot semen as she continued to milk him. His body went limp and he fell against her, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

As she enjoyed the last of her euphoric bliss, Vegeta nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent deeply before laying a kiss, trailing light touches up to her ear. He nipped the lobe before whispering into her skin, “I love my little witch, I always knew she was my perfect bride.”

Bulma’s heart came to a halt and blinked in confusion, “What?”

Vegeta raised himself up to look down at her and gently brushed a strand of sky blue hair from her sweaty forehead, “I don’t know why you witches keep quiet about these wedding ceremonies, but it’s been annoying to us beasts of darkness.”

Bulma’s brow furrowed, “Wedding ceremony?”

“Yes, every witch finds their mate through the summoning circle and tie their lives together with a ceremony. We beasts know of you from the moment we are born, we see an image of you and in turn we leave you hints through our symbols,” Vegeta explained as he traced her bottom lip with her thumb.

“You knew about me?” Bulma stared in awe.

“Yes, I used to watch you as cub from the shadows, my little witch,” he grinned.

She studied him for a moment, “I used to feel you, it was like I was being watched over.”

Vegeta nodded, “I tried to protect you where I could.”

“I think I saw you once in a dream,” she said as touched his face.

“I used to come to you in the night and talk to you in your dreams, leaving clues, but you wouldn’t remember everything, just my symbol,” he said as he turned to kiss her palm.

“But, I thought all of this was for us, witches to grow stronger?” Bulma asked, and though she should have felt alarmed, she felt safe in his arms.

“You will grow stronger, but our bond had to be solidified through our coupling,” Vegeta said as he kissed her chin.

Bulma’s mind whirled as she recited the phrase in her head and realizing what the words really meant. And then there was her mother, insisting that Bulma wear her white dress as well as buying new blue lingerie that was supposed to be for good luck. Bulma closed her eyes and groaned, “Fuck.” Her eyes flew open, “But wait, my dad is a warlock and he’s not married to beast of darkness.”

Vegeta snorted, “Yes, he is. Panchy, The Man Eater was pretty famous in her day.”

Bulma blinked, “What!”

Vegeta chuckled, “She was what humans called a succubus, but of course she settled down when she found your father. That’s why you are powerful witch, you have your father and mother’s power.”

Bulma closed her eyes in disbelief, “My parents and I are going to have a long talk.” She then opened her eyes to look at him curiously, “And what kind of name is Panchy, The Man Eater?”

“That’s her title,” Vegeta stated as he moved to kiss jaw, which she was enjoying too much.

“So then what’s your title?” Bulma asked as she felt him reharden inside her.

He looked at her with a smirk, “Vegeta, Prince of All Darkness.”

Bulma gaped at him, “You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

“No. And now your title is Bulma Briefs, Princess of All Darkness,” he stated happily.

“I rather be a queen,” she pouted.

He chuckled, “You are my queen.” He brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek, his eyes concerned, “Will you accept me fully?”

She stared into him for a while before she could answer, “I want to get to know you, this happening very fast, but at the same time… I want you and I know this is right,”

He nodded, “It is right, you are my destined witch and mate.”

Bulma smiled seductively as she kissed his lips, “Then show your witch how much she means to you.”

Vegeta chuckled as he claimed her lips and loved her again throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Before I say anything more, I want to thank rogue_1102 for looking over this story! 
> 
> So, today is the anniversary of when I first posted any story ever! I remember very well the nervousness I felt when I made the decision to post the prologue of my story Galactic Pursuit, at the time I had no idea what would happen and I never thought that I would have anyone interested in my writing!
> 
> Last year, I started reading many Vegebul fanfics after falling in love Vegeta and Bulma in Dragon Ball Super, and I loved the stories that many authors created. Then an idea slowly began to form in my mind, I really wanted to read a fic where Bulma was involved with Galactic Patrol and she and Vegeta were entangled in deep web of intrigue as enemies and lovers.
> 
> I never thought I take the mantle of writing myself when I first thought of the idea, I left it in my imaginations for a long time. And then, to stop the ideas from plaguing me, I finally decided to write down my idea and created my prologue. And I found the courage to start an account on AO3 and as red is my favorite color, my username Lady_red was born. 
> 
> To be honest, when I first posted, it was a test for myself if I could write, it has always been a passion of mine but I had been away from it for a long time. I wasn't sure if my writing would take flight or if anyone would read it! I told myself, hey you gave it a shot and you did something for yourself. And I came to the conclusion that if it was something anyone was interested in, I would keep going, and if not, then I knew that I wasn't cut out for writing and I would fall away into the shadows. 
> 
> My heart was pounding when my finger hovered over the post button. I checked everything three times, debated on the title forever and I found myself wondering if this was the right thing to do. Should I push that button? 
> 
> I pushed it. 
> 
> And I remember sitting there, staring at my phone to see if anything would happen. I wanted to cry because I wasn't sure if I made the right choice. And it was a half an hour later I got my first kudos and then, my first comment! That comment helped me to continue with my story and even today it holds a special place in my heart. It was only four words long, but it encouraged me completely to keep going.
> 
> A year later, I'm still writing and many new ideas have been forming, and I'm very lucky to have readers that enjoy my work. Writing has helped me in many ways personally and it's been a labor of love with its ups and downs that I'm happy to share with you all. Thank you all for your support! You have no idea how much it means to me! I'm very humbled to now have fans of my work 😊
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my rambling, and I hope you have enjoyed this story! Until next time! 😘


End file.
